Untitled
by agentpiperh
Summary: Crossing Jordan Bones crossover. After Jordan is framed for Pollack's murder, she went to DC to find Judge Gordon who she believes has something to do with it. She meets up with Temperance along the way and they team up to solve the mystery of who murdere
1. The Beginning

I got this idea after watching the Crossing Jordan season finale last night (Sunday, 10pm on NBC, 5/7). You'll have to know what happened to get the story. This is a crossover between Crossing Jordan and Bones, which I got because Bones is set in DC, and Jordan went to DC at the end of the episode, and besides, Temperance and Jordan are both pretty stubborn, hot-headed, and independent. I though they'd get along.

**Spoilers:** Crossing Jordan season 5 finale.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own them. I wouldn't be posting here or be in school if I did.

**Note:** This story is as of yet untitled. If you've got any suggestions, please let me know!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Temperance Brennan rubbed the back of her neck as she walked up to her apartment door. It'd been an exhausting day at the Jeffersonian. All the same, her alertness hadn't diminished. The hairs at the back of her neck prickled as she felt more than heard the presence of someone behind her. Stopping in front of her door, she suddenly brought her elbow back and heard the satisfying "OOUF!" of the air being driven out of the would-be burglar as her elbow sank into his stomach. Whipping around, Temperance shoved the stranger against the wall and cocked a fist.

WHOA! Whoa! Hold up!" he wheezed, in a decidedly female voice.

Temperance blinked in sudden recognition.

"Jordan?"

"Yeah. It's me."

Finally catching her breath, Jordan looked up and Temperance got a good look at her face. Jordan looked absolutely exhausted, and her expression was haunted and angry.

"Sorry. I though you were a burglar or something."

"No harm done. Really." Jordan managed a weak smile.

"What brings you here?"

"Guess you haven't heard the news?"

"I've been at the lab all day. Why don't you come in and tell me about it?"

Jordan nodded, and Temperance unlocked the door. The two women entered and Temperance offered Jordan some water, which she accepted.

Jordan Cavanaugh, a medical examiner with the Boston M.E.'s office, had met Temperance Brennan, a forensic anthropologist during a case that they had worked on together. The women bonded over their mutual hard-headedness and kept in touch after the case was over.

Settling down on the couch, Jordan told Temperance about being framed for Pollack's murder, confronting the bartender, her suspicions about Judge Gordon, and being a fugitive. Temperance stared at her, stunned.

"Wow. I can't beat that one."

It has been an ongoing joke that they compared escapades, as both women had some outrageous experiences due to their stubborn independence.

"I think I've even outdone myself." Jordan said wryly.

"So what's next?"

Jordan sighed. "I don't know. It was all spur of the moment you know, I was just so angry that I went and confronted that bartender without even thinking about it, and then when he was gunned down in front of me and the gunman started shooting at me, I just ran. The first thing I thought of was to go down to DC and get a gun and find that sonofabitch judge and make him confess, and I got to the gun part, but I finally calmed down enough to realize that won't work at all, and the only place I could think of to go to was yours and …." Jordan was going a mile a minute and was getting close to hysterical.

"Hey, hey, Jordan! Slow down! I'm sure we can think of something." Temperance put a hand on Jordan's arm to calm her down.Both women sat in silence for a while.

"Maybe I can get Booth to help us, check into this Judge Gordon or something…"

"NO! I mean, he's an FBI agent and I'm a fugitive wanted for probably two murders now and I've crossing state lines, so he'd probably arrest me."

"I trust Booth. And believe I won't let him arrest you. Plus, he's the only one that can get access to the files we'll probably need."

Taking a deep breath, Jordan nodded. "All right. We can talk to him."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No. I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"You can stay here for the night. Take my room, I'll sleep on the couch." Temperance offered.

"No, I couldn't take your room. I'll just camp out here on the couch."

Knowing Jordan was in no state to argue, Temperance acquiesced and went to get some sheets for Jordan.

Having showered and dressed in a borrowed t-shirt and shorts from Temperance, Jordan lay in her makeshift bed and pulled the blankets over herself. Resting for the first time in hours, Jordan finally broke down. The reality of the situation overwhelmed her and the tears started to fall. Seeing her friends shoulders shaking under the blanket, Temperance sat down next to Jordan and held her hand, comforting her until she fell into an exhausted sleep. Quietly, Temperance slid her hand out from Jordan's and padded back to her bedroom to ponder the bizarre set of circumstances that had led Jordan to DC and her apartment and how she was going to persuade Booth to help her.

Hours later, Temperance was awakened by a scream.

* * *

So? What did you think? Want me to continue? Review and let me know!

Please read my other Bones stories too and review those!


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! My final exams start today and don't' end til midweek next week, so it'll be at least until then before I can put up a new chapter for my story. But please, keep giving input and maybe even suggestions for the title? Hope you enjoy my idea so far…


	3. Day One

**Notes:** I'm going to be working at my aunt's company in Taiwan over the summer, but I do have a new laptop, so I should be able to post some of this story, time withstanding.

I got this part while on an airplane to Japan from Los Angeles. I was thinking about how long flights always make me feel a little sick afterwards- no appetite and sometimes a little nauseous. I don't actually get airsick, and I have no idea whether there really is such a thing as delayed (reaction) airsickness, but bear with me. I'm still a little blocked as to how to develop the entire story, so you'll have to enjoy this interlude while I work through it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BONES or it's characters- they belong to FOX and the producers of BONES and Kathy Reichs. I also do not own Crossing Jordan or their characters- they belong to their producers and NBC. And, I don't own "Hot Blooded"- That's Foreigner's song.

* * *

Chapter 2- Day One

Temperance tiptoed through the living room and into the kitchen. Pouring grounds and water into the coffeemaker, she hit the on switch and padded back into the living room. Jordan was still sleeping soundly, which was a relief because she had had a nightmare the night before about being sentenced to jail for life and worse still, that all of her friends believed she really had killed Pollack and the bartender. Of course, Jordan knew it was only a dream, and all of her friends knew she couldn't do anything like that, but it was still frightening.

Soon the aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafted into the living room. As the aroma reached Jordan's nostrils, she cracked an eye.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Temperance greeted her from her spot on the loveseat. "Feeling any better?"

Jordan's stomach lurched.

"Nope."

Leaping from the couch, she sprinted for the bathroom. Seconds later, the sound of retching could be heard. Wincing, Temperance followed and held back Jordan's hair as she continued to heave into the toilet.

"Flight to DC not agreeing with you?"

Jordan managed to stop heaving long enough to answer. "Yeah. Delayed airsickness, disgusting airplane food, and jet lag."

"Ooh. Planes are definitely not your thing,"

"Nuh-uh." Jordan heaved again and quickly leaned over the toilet. "Oh, God. My own porcelain god to worship. Just what I always wanted."

"I don't know what that means."

Temperance wrinkled her nose in confusion. Jordan had to bite back an amused snort, which was followed by another dry heave.

"Uh, maybe you should just, um, rest today, you know, and get yourself organized. You could, uh…" she paused, "…hang out here?" she said experimentally.

"Yeah, that'd be good. Definitely don't wanna be vomiting all over Agent Booth. You should get to work. Don't worry about me."

Temperance visibly brightened, relieved that she'd gotten the phrase right. She nearly jumped up and down in triumph, but suppressed the urge, since it wouldn't be appropriate.

"Okay, um, there's plenty of food and drink in the fridge. My TV broke, and I never replaced it, but you can always listen to some music or read a book."

"Heaven knows you have enough of those." Jordan muttered, good-naturedly.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just said it should be fun. Yeah."

"Anyway, I'd better get ready or I'm going to be late."

"Go ahead, I'll be fine." Jordan actually formed a tiny grin.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Temperance turned in the kitchen entranceway.

"Ugh, no. That'll just send me back to the porcelain god."

"I really don't know what that means."

"Just go."

* * *

The rest of the day passed relatively smoothly for both of them. Temperance had a normal workday- well as normal as her job got- and she decided to keep Jordan's situation and her presence quiet until Jordan was present to explain it herself. Jordan spent the day mostly on the couch. Her nausea passed just before noon, and she was able to calm herself down and begin rationally assessing her situation and her options as she rifled through Temperance's music collection.

* * *

Plodding up to her doorway, Temperance dug her keys out of her purse and stuck the right one in the lock. Opening the door, she was assailed with the strains of a familiar song.

_"Hot blooded, check it and see,_

_I've got a fever of a hundred and three._

_Come on baby do you do more than dance,_

_Cause I'm hot blooded, hot blooded."_

Temperance approached the couch, remembering the afternoon Booth had brought her home to protect her, got into her music collection and played this particular song. They'd ended up dancing around to it, and then Booth got blown up by her fridge. She remembered how free and uninhibited Booth had looked, putting aside the weight of his past at least for that brief moment. She remembered how free she'd felt when she was dancing with Booth.

Jordan was doing a modified air guitar impression, lying on the couch with her feet hanging off the end.

"I see you're feeling a lot better."

"Aah! Oh, you scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I'm feeling much better."

"Great. Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, I fixed myself something from your fridge. You ate right?"

"Yeah. Uh, are you ready to talk to Booth tomorrow?"

" I think so. I mean better sooner than later right?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I want to talk to him tomorrow."

"All right. Um, do you want to go through what we have right now, before we talk to Booth?"

"I'd love to, actually, if that's all right."

"That's fine. Just let me take a shower."

"Sure."

The two women spent the rest of the evening going through what Jordan and her friends had uncovered in Boston and what she had learned on her own. Jordan went to sleep that night feeling much more reassured.

* * *

So? How was it? Let me know? Title and other suggestions are always welcome. 


End file.
